


I Did This?

by certified__issue



Series: Trickster Sam Miniseries [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bobby Singer is Dean and Sam Winchester's Parent, Brotherly Love, Character Death, Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Past Character Death, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Needs a Hug, Sam Winchester is Not Okay, Trickster Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/certified__issue/pseuds/certified__issue
Summary: Sam—due to stressing over Dean’s deal, Azazel’s plan for him, and his feelings after Cold Oak—accidentally sends out a blast of untapped energy from ever growing powers that creates a time loop. Thankfully, the Trickster (Gabriel) finds out the truth and lands himself in Broward County before the Winchester brothers roll in. From then on, he tries to help Sam—a REAL Trickster, who’d never been trained and never known of his powers—to get out of Tuesday and the months following.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Gabriel & Sam Winchester
Series: Trickster Sam Miniseries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169513
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	I Did This?

**Author's Note:**

> this may not be good, however, for my first big fanfiction in YEARS, I think it’s alright

He didn’t mean for it to happen, for the _Dean-Death-Loop_ to get its gears turning. Hell, he didn’t even know he was doing it. At the time of the first forty Tuesdays, the Mystery Spot seemed like the real deal, like there was magic in the building itself or on the land. After doing everything a man could possibly do to a building, he figured it was a bust. Then, he thought it was the Trickster—or well, Gabe, as he had introduced himself to Sam just moments prior—due to the fact that he was the _only_ other explanation he had at this point. But now, he was learning that he was the cause, he was the reason Dean was dying over and over again. And it actually made sense to him. _He_ was the monster that was hurting his brother. All the stress over trying to save his brother’s ass from the deal he’d practically _made_ him make, all the fear of his ever growing powers, the fear from what Azazel had told him, the pit in his stomach that seemed to grow every single day since the events that had transpired at Cold Oak. It all caused the spiral into unlocking an old, yet new set of powers, completely separate from the visions, powers that had bursted out of his mind in an explosion of fear and effortlessly created the time loop he was now trapped in.

“If you put the stake down, kiddo, I can help you with this next Tuesday. We’ll figure this out, we’ll get you out. Both of you.” Gabe reasoned, his hands up, his voice conveying that he was genuine. 

With a frightened expression, Sam lowered the stake from the—from Gabe’s neck, his hands trembling, his mind reeling. He turned to Dean, an expression on his brother’s face so much like his as he reached out and gently tugged on his younger brother’s jacket sleeve. 

“Sammy? Come on, little brother, let’s go back to the motel, yeah?” Dean all but pleaded, gently tugging Sam away from Gabe, “We’ll figure this out, just like we always do.” 

Sam took in a deep, shaky breath, looking down at the stake in his hands. _’The stake that can kill me,’_ He thought, his expression still firmly in place as he let the wood fall from his hands. 

“Yeah, yeah, okay, Dean.” 

That earned a worried half-smile from Dean as he led Sam back in the direction of the motel. Sam glanced away from him one second, and then looked back as soon as he heard air woosh and heard a scream from a sewer drain inches in front of him. 

“ _DEAN! Shit—_ “ 

——————————————————— 

__

_”It was the heat of the moment_  
_Telling me what a heart meant_  
_The heat of the moment_  
_Showed in your eyes....”_

Sam shot up from the bed, a small whimper escaping him. Ah, yes, welcome to Tuesday #some-fucking-digit-he-couldn’t-remember. He let his eyes wander over to the other bed, watching his brother lace up his boots.

“Rise and shine, Sammy!” His brother said enthusiastically, a grin on his face.

All Sam could do was stare at him. At the brother he was killing constantly and—oh, fuck, it felt like Tuesday #2 all over again. He felt like he was going to throw up. He _did_ throw up, picked the waste basket off the floor swiftly and prompted to heave into it. When he picked his head back up, he shot a glance back over to Dean, who had replaced his grin with a look of concern and disgust.

“Woah, woah, woah, you okay?” He asked, getting up and resting a hand on his little brother’s shoulder, his other hand already moving up to check and see if he had a temperature.

All Sam could do was not, before he got up and went to brush his teeth and clean the basket, leaving a confused Dean in his wake. Warily, Dean started his morning routine, before walking to the diner with Sam. Something felt different, however, and things kept....changing around them. They passed a palm tree and whenever Dean turned his head to look back at it, it was an oak tree. All Sam did was flinch.

“Sam, you noticin’ this shit?” He asked, looking up to his giant of a brother, taking note in his shifty/shaky gait.

“Yep, mhmm, noticing it a lot, Dean.” He mumbled, an edge to his voice as a kid riding a bike was now magically hopping on a pogo-stick in the blink of an eye,

Aaaand now he was out of control. Both breathing _and_ powers. Great. There was no telling what he could do now that he knew the truth. Gabe, they needed to get to the diner, talk to him. Maybe he could help Sam get out of this like he promised...after all, he was a Trickster too, wasn’t he? He’d dealt with this kind of shitty mojo much longer than Sam had.

———————————————————

As promised, Gabe was in the diner, sitting in the booth Sam and Dean had gotten in for the passed too many Tuesdays. When he noticed the brothers, he got up, giving Sam a small nod. At the sight of the Trickster, Dean got defensive, puffing up like a cat when it faces another cat it dislikes.

“And just what the fuck are _you_ doing here?” The older Winchester asked, his voice practically dripping with distaste.

“Well, howdy to you too, Dean. I’m here, as promised on the last Tuesday, to help before Sam does something he’ll regret. Not the good ol’ Dean-o here would remember, but I’ll give you the run down, capiché? Capiché. So, Sammy here is a Trickster. He’s the _real deal_ , no bullshit. Due to every problem surrounding the both of you, Sam got himself stuck in a time loop he created the second you two pulled into town and has been reliving your death for almost half a year.” Gabe explained calmly, time conveniently stopped around the three of them.

Dean scoffed, “Riiiight, Yeah, ‘cuz that makes _any_ sense at all. Can you believe this guy, Sammy?” He turned to his brother, seeing the tears already building up in his hazel eyes. “Sam?”

“He’s not— he’s not lying, Dean.” Sam said, his voice quiet, dejected. A glass to his right switched from having regular milk in it to a glass with chocolate milk. He took in a breath, closing his eyes, his hands slamming into his pockets, “Gabe, how do we—tell me— _show_ me how to stop this, please, I can’t do it anymore. You promised to help today.”

“And I will, kid, but first you two need breakfast. Dean’s gonna get cranky without it and you haven’t eaten a damn thing in months. Eat. I’ll make sure whatever you change gets changed back. I’ll make sure Dean doesn’t get choked, poisoned, or deathly ill from this, promise, scout’s honor.”

Gabe took a seat in the inside of the booth, Sam sliding in beside him, Dean in the other seat, eyeballing Gabe threateningly. After a minute, he sighed and rubbed his face as cats started to show up in some of the diners’ laps, including his own. Sam sent him an apologetic look and Dean shook his head, pointing his fork at Gabe. 

“Alright asswipe, here’s the deal. If what you say is true, then I’m not against you helping my little brother to make sure he doesn’t do anything huge and catastrophic. However, if you even THINK of hurting him, I will find a way to kill you and make you _stay dead_ , you get me?”

Gabe nodded, nudging Sam, shooting a look at the short stack of pancakes that the Winchester had begrudgingly ordered. Sam, catching his eyes, picked up his fork with a small sigh and started to eat, keeping a close eye on Dean as he finally dug in.

Breakfast was finished with no casualties and Gabe had to smile in victory at that.

“Alright, Sam, time to get you safely to Wednesday.”

———————————————————

After a lot of trial and error (AKA many, MANY more Tuesdays), they’d finally managed to do it. Sam woke up that morning bracing himself for _Heat of the Moment_ to crackle into the room—taunt him—through the old motel radio on the bed table. When it didn’t play, he sat up, and tackled Dean with a hug as soon as he saw him.

“Holy shit, Sammy, warn a guy next time you tackle him.”

A watery chuckle escaped the youngest as he pulled back. “Sorry, sorry, I just— I’m really happy to see you alive and all.. what do you remember about yesterday?”

“Well, I remember Gabe telling me a short summary of the whole Tuesday debacle, your surfacing powers and all, and that ‘tomorrow was coming this time.’ Whatever the hell that meant.”

“Good, good, let’s—uh, let’s get the hell out of here. I’ll call Gabe and tell him to meet us in the next town over.”

“You really trust the guy now, huh? How many Tuesdays did that take?” He paused, pulling back to stare up at his brother, his brows furrowed. “Better question, how many Tuesdays did you _have_?”

Sam crossed the room, pulling up one of his plaid shirts and putting it on over his white tee, shrugging. “Well, the whole Gabe-Trust thing took about... thirty Tuesdays prior to yesterday’s Tuesday. Now, how many Tuesdays I had? Hell if I know, I lost count after I hit the triple digits.” 

“Jeez, Sammy.”

“Whatever, let’s just— let’s get the car packed up. You go ahead, I’ll be out in a minute.”

At the sound of exiting footsteps and the door opening/closing, he let out a breath of relief.

“We did it, Gabe.”

And that was when a gunshot outside ripped all the relief straight out of him as he raced down the stairs.

———————————————————

Four months. That’s how long Sam and Gabe and been staying at Bobby’s. Four months since Tuesday had been left in the dust and replaced with Wednesday. Four months since Dean had died outside of that motel room. Four months since Sam had to give him a fucking Hunters’ Funeral and get dragged out of Broward by Gabe in the Impala. Four months since a _very_ disheveled Sam and a Trickster, with a look of brotherly concern, had arrived at Bobby’s door in the middle of the night. 

Much like Dean in every single Tuesday, Bobby didn’t trust the Trickster—or Gabe, as Sam had called the bastard on multiple occasions. However, Sam seemed to trust him, so if his boy trusted him, then he guessed he was somewhat OK. Not to mention the fact that Gabe had and was helping the younger Winchester every second he got. And not just with the powers either. Anyhow, Bobby had been given a rundown of the situation (past and current), and been given the heads up that Sam was teetering towards an emotional breakdown. Said breakdown had the potential to blip the entire Salvage Yard off the face of the Earth. It would have if Gabe hadn’t gotten his powers back at bay, calming him down to the point where only a few cars disappeared.. and Bobby’s truck had turned pink. Sam had taken one look at it, then looked back at Bobby, apologizing profusely and looking absolutely wrecked as Gabe led him back into the house. When he came back out, he gave Bobby an apologetic look.

“Sorry about the cars, Bob, it’s better it was just them disappearing and not this entire place getting blipped off the map.” Gabe shrugged as he whipped two beers out of thin air, tossing one to the older-looking man to his right.

“Damn straight, and its fine, couple cars won’t be missed. Now, I just needa repaint my truck, unless you can do something about it.” 

In almost an instant, his truck was back to its rusted red. Bobby nodded approvingly, before moving to sit down on the porch steps. He lowered himself with a grunt, patting the spot next to him. After a moment of comfortable silence, Bobby spoke up. “I’m worried about the kid, worried ‘bout what he’s gonna do soon. Hell, he probably thinks he’s a monster for what he did.”

“If you were him, wouldn’t you?” Gabe said, before pursing his lips, turning to Bobby. He popped the top off his bottle. “You don’t think he’s a monster, do you? After all, he didn’t have a clue what he was doing there. You think he would’ve kept going if he did?”

“No! No, I don’t, just— Gabe, you gotta get him back there.”

Gabe hummed, shaking his head, “I don’t know, Bobby, it took a lot to—“

Bobby cut him off, “I don’t give a shit what it took, he _needs_ his brother, Gabe! You told me what happened that Wednesday night, what he— just keep training him up. He has a great hold on everything already, he does, but he can get uncontrollable when he’s upset. Will, open your damn eyes, he _is_ upset and it’s only going down from here. Now, he needs that Wednesday back. If you don’t try to help him get himself back there, then I will, whatever it takes.” 

Gabe blinked, holding his hands up in a sort of surrender. “Ok, ok, fine. Starting tomorrow, I’ll start helping him get back. We’ll take it day by day... literally, and since you’re one of the only ones holding him together, I’ll let you jump back with us.. in your own way of course. Memories will still be intact and all. We’ll be the only three who remember this, four months will be completely erased from the rest of the world.”

“Good. Now, come on you asshat, help me get some food into that boy.” Bobby said as he pulled himself up, going into the house.

Gabriel pushed himself up from the steps, a tiny smile on his face as he followed him inside. 

As promised, the next day, Gabe dragged Sam outside to an area of cleared space, teaching him about what they were about to do.

———————————————————

It had taken ages, endless encouragement from Bobby to keep going, and nonstop training from Gabriel, but they were back. Finally, they were back in Broward County, Florida, back at the Mystery Spot, back in that shitty, upstairs motel room. Back to that Wednesday. When Sam woke up, he blinked up at the ceiling, before rubbing his eyes and sitting up. Immediately, he and Dean locked eyes.

“ _Dean._ ” He forced out, trying (and failing) to keep that exhausted, wondrous, desperate tone out of his voice.

He let his eyes trail over to Gabe, who was standing next to Dean, his eyes already filling with tears. The Trickster looked between the two of them, before looking to Dean, pointing a finger at him.

“Don’t you dare over-fucking-stimulate him, got it? I don’t want to have to see another house combust again, or a tree start to float from the ground, or a car change color and model while someone’s driving. I don’t have enough mojo right now to fix it, and neither does he.” After earning a nod from Dean, Gabe stepped away and towards the bed. He pat Sam’s shoulder lightly, giving him a soft smile, before stepping out of the room and calling over his shoulder: “I’ll be in the car!”

Before Sam could even get up, Dean closed the gap between them, scooping him into his arms. “Welcome back, baby brother. Gabe filled me in on everything and, shit, Sam, you need to talk to me about this as soon as we’ve settled down somewhere else. Don’t try and bottle it up like I know you already are, ok? Don’t stress over the deal either, it’s not your fault it happened, so don’t you _dare_ start blaming yourself because _it’s not your fault_. As for the whole debacle at Cold Oak, whatever you saw or heard, we’ll figure it out together. Now come on, let’s pack our bags and get the hell out of dodge. We’re going to Bobby’s, you and I are taking a well deserved break from hunting.”

“But, Dean, the de—“

“If you say something about the deal, so help me, I will beat your ass, bitch. We’re taking a break, end of discussion, Sammy.”

“Jerk.” The younger Winchester mumbled, his head against his brother’s chest. He turned it slightly to hear his heartbeat. Strong and steady, not fluttery, not weak, not dead or dying. Dean was alive, for now at least. He took in a shaky breath and pulled back. Dean took a good look at him, a small frown on his face, kissing his head, ruffling his hair.

The eldest of the two picked their bags off the ground, putting them on their beds as he started to pack. Close to the end, Sam paused, his hands resting on one of his shirts.

“Dean?”

He received a hum from his brother.

“You think.. what Azazel gave me, it— it kept these at bay and that’s part of the reason they exploded like they did?” 

He was meant with silence, and for a moment, his panic stricken mind thought Dean had died again. He swallowed hard as Dean started to speak, a breath of relief escaping him.

“Maybe, but let’s not worry about that right now, yeah?

“Yeah, ok.”

As they started to make their way down to the car together, Sam nudged Dean, a tiny smile on his face. “Love you, jerk.”

That earned a look of mock surprise, his brother rolling his eyes as he let out a soft chuckle. “You’re a sap, but I guess I love you too, bitch.” He led the way down to the car, Gabe already in the back.

As they put their bags into the trunk, Sam paused again, turning to Dean with a confused look on his face. “Hey, you sure you’re okay with Gabe coming with us?”

Dean shrugged, sighing as he shook his head. “I’m... wary about it, what with how he was before, but,” He paused. “If he can help you now and when I’m gone, then I’m good with it. You owe me a pie though.” 

Sam let out a tiny huff of a laugh, before he nodded and closed the trunk, mumbling something about it _always being pie._ He followed his brother to the front of the car, slipping into the passenger seat. As he looked back to Gabe, he smiled and gave him a nod, before turning towards the window. He looked out as his brother pulled out and started the drive up to Sioux Falls. After a few hours, he looked down to his hands, seeing tremors already and frowning. This wasn’t going to be easy, but he could do it... just as long as he didn’t hear _Heat of the Moment_ anytime soon.


End file.
